customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 72 REMAKE
100 are returning to a modified course its harder than ever! the SASUKE 18 course has returned! but Stage 3 still has a time limit and SASUKE 18s known contestants will take it on! the unkown contestants will be replaced by others and take the final available spots Stage 1 130 seconds 1 rope glider 2 log grip 3 pole maze 4 jumping spider 5 bungee bridge 6 great wall 7 flying chute 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors Known SASUKE 18 Contestants 1 Akifumi Hiraoka 1. rope glider 2 Ryuichi Kosugi 1. rope glider 3 HERYON 1. rope glider 4 Yasuo Aoki 1. rope glider 5 Little Giant Baba 1. rope glider. went onto platform but bounced off and fell into the waters below 6 Koriki Choshu 2. log grip 7 Minoru Kuramochi 1. rope glider 8 Mike 1. rope glider 9 Masaki Nomura 1. rope glider 10 Masami Harashima 2. log grip 11 Hirotsugu Suzuki 2. log grip 12 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. log grip 13 Mari Kobayshi 2. log grip 14 Sid 1. rope glider 15 Hiroaki Nagasawa 2. log grip 16 Kazuhiro Fujiwara 1. rope glider 17 Norihiko Noguchi 3. pole maze 18 Yoji Dan 3. pole maze 19 Takafumi Inomoto 3. pole maze 20 Keiji Koshi 1. rope glider 21 Yoshinari Matsumoto 2. log grip 22 Lee En-Chih 4. jumping spider 23 Toshihiko Noda 3. pole maze 24 Yuka Tsuji 1. rope glider 25 Kanpei Hazama 2. log grip 26 Yukiko Tanigawa 1. rope glider 27 Masahide Miyagi 1. rope glider 28 Toshiaki Fushimi 1. rope glider 29 Jacob Jones 3. pole maze 30 TERU 4. jumping spider 31 Yoshio Ishimine 4. jumping spider 32 Lance Tarvend 6. great wall. time out 33 Chihro Akami 1. rope glider 34 Kenjiro Ishimaru 2. log grip 35 Akira Hada 4. jumping spider 36 Rie Sakai 1. rope glider 37 Satoshi Ogiwara 3. pole maze 38 Yusuke Yoneda 3. pole maze 39 Shinji Kobayashi 3. pole maze 40 Shinji Yamashita 3. pole maze 41 Ayako Miyake 4. jumping spider 42 Yasuhiko Takahashi 4. jumping spider 43 Naohiro Suzuki 4. jumping spider 44 Naoki Nokubo 2. log grip 45 Yoshiteru Oyasu 2. log grip 46 K Taro 3. pole maze 47 Tsukasa Makino 1. rope glider 48 Tsuyoshi Satou 4. jumping spider 49 Riyuuta Suda 4. jumping spider 50 Orakio Matsuyuki 3. pole maze 51 Koji Fujinami 9. rope ladder. timed out despite having 31 seconds left when he started climbing 52 Makoto Andou 3. pole maze 53 Kazunari Watanabe 4. jumping spider 54 Hideaki Nagasawa 1. rope glider 55 Takamasa Nagasaki CLEAR 22.8 seconds left 56 Shingo Yamamoto 4. jumping spider 57 Antonio Koinoki 3. pole maze 58 Masashi Shirota 4. jumping spider 59 Yuuya Yamada 1. rope glider 60 Tomoyuki 7. flying chute 61 Ryouta Kikuchi 7. flying chute 62 Keitaro Katayama 7. flying chute 63 Kazuhisa Ogawa 3. pole maze 64 Nobutoshi Matsuoka 6. great wall. time out 65 Yuuji Washimi CLEAR 20.9 seconds left 66 Akira Iizuka 3. pole maze 67 Takayuki Kawashima 4. jumping spider 68 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope glider 69 Nocchi 2. log grip 70 Texas Takeda 2. log grip 71 Masafumi Kato 2. log grip 72 Nobuhisa Ino 2. log grip 73 Tomohiro Yoshida 1. rope glider 74 Daichi Masamori 7. flying chute 75 Hiromichi Sato CLEAR 13.2 seconds left 76 Kazuki Negishi 1. rope glider 77 Andy Ologun 1. rope glider 78 Junichi Konya 2. log grip 79 Yoshihisa Misaki 2. log grip 80 Jo Kidachi 1. rope glider 81 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 17.8 seconds left 82 Isao Kojima 1. rope glider 83 Yuu Noguchi 1. rope glider 84 Kousuke Shibayama 1. rope glider 85 Kato 1. rope glider 86 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 17.7 seconds left 87 Masayuki Kadota 4. jumping spider 88 Eiji Tanigawa 1. rope glider 89 Scott Kekaski 6. great wall. time out 90 Bunpei Shiratori 4. jumping spider 91 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 23.1 seconds left 92 Shunsuke Nagasaki CLEAR 13.8 seconds left 93 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 15.2 seconds left 94 Daisuke Kojima 3. pole maze 95 Ryouta Kume 4. jumping spider Add Ons To Fill Up For The Unkown Contestants 96 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 97 Rakugi Matsui 4. jumping spider 98 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 17.9 seconds left 99 Jun Sato CLEAR 17.1 seconds left 100 Shinya Kishimoto CLEAR 24.0 seconds left. Fastest Time 100 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 95 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder has the wrong number with 8 rungs because it has 1 more rung 3 stick slider 18-20 version 4 net bridge 5 metal spin 18-27 version 6 shoulder walk 20k weights Competitors 55 Takamasa Nagasaki 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 65 Yuuji Washimi 2. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung 75 Hiromichi Sato 2. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 81 Toshihiro Takeda 2. salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 86 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 15.8 seconds left 91 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 17.0 seconds left 92 Shunsuke Nagasaki CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 93 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 21.8 seconds left 96 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 14.6 seconds left 98 Dai Igarashi CLEAR 34.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 99 Jun Sato 2. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 100 Shinya Kishimoto CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 12 attempts 7 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm ring called arm rings is a lache bar going into arm bike with no platform 2 arm bike 3 curtain swing 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 jumping bars bars straight into climbing bars which goes straight into spider flip 6 climbing bars 18 version 7 spider flip 8 gliding ring Competitors 86 Yusuke Morimoto 4. shin-cliffhanger. fell on 3rd ledge 91 Makoto Nagano 7. spider flip 92 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. arm ring 93 Kenji Takahashi 7. spider flip 96 Ayano Oshima 3. curtain swing 98 Dai Igarashi 4. shin-cliffhanger. fell on 3rd ledge 100 Shinya Kishimoto 5. jumping bars. fell on 2nd bar 7 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:23m 45 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 13m 2 g-rope 10m Competitors Stage Not Attempted